


Undisclosed Desires

by OWASephiroth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWASephiroth/pseuds/OWASephiroth
Summary: What happens when a ticking time bombshell meets a h-word writer? Fun times, that's what.With thanks to a snarky and sexy Laney @TacticalxKiller on twitter for the inspiration, as well as her art included at the Epilogue. OWA is pleased to have been of service.Note: This work did not have a beta, and has been revised once.May potentially be expanded sometime down the road.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Elena, Sephiroth/Elena of the Turks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FatalAmbition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalAmbition/gifts).



For a member of the dark intelligence agency of a shady corporation, Elena's apartment was surprisingly easy to break into. Granted, a First Class SOLDIER and celebrated war hero was not going to let a locked door and alarm system stand in his way, even if the locks were of the so-heavy-duty-it-is-not-commercially-available variety, and the system amongst the top tier developed by Shinra. A controlled burst of Lightning had short-circuited the alarm system, and the triple-enforced-steel gave only a soft squawk of protest before surrendering to the mako-enhanced strength of the silver general.  
  
As serenely quiet as an incubus, Sephiroth made his way to the Turk's bedroom, where she was curled up deep in sleep. He slid open her cupboard and retrieved a tie, grinning to himself at the memory of how the outraged blonde had chased him for months when he yonked one of her precious strips of fabric. But he had no intention of stealing a tie again, at least not now. He wanted the tie for... something else.  
  
The silver's eyes glowed softly in the room whose only ambient light was from the full moon's rays streaming in through the windows. He approached the bed and raised an eyebrow. The **audacity** of this gremlin, who was currently wearing **his** t-shirt and.... nothing else, it would appear. The t-shirt that he found to have been stolen from his gym locker, after his midnight run on the treadmill earlier. Hence the general was at the present moment freshly showered, topless and in a pair of black, tight jeans. His boots he had removed and left at the foyer; he was _not_ quite a monster to walk along her pristine floors with his shoe wear on, come on.  
  
Asleep, Elena looked even younger that she already was. When she wasn't up and about with a chip on her shoulder and acting tough like she was one of the Turk Boys, her facial features were surprisingly soft. He brushed her long fringe aside with a single finger, revealing the angles of her heart-shaped face. Sephiroth could still remember the one time he had kissed those rosy plump lips of hers, and ended up with a flustered strawberry red Turk in his arms. The unexpected softness and demure way she spoke then, it was something the First Class could not quite put out of his mind.

He sat himself down slowly on her bed, careful not to disturb the mattress as the blonde slept on. A quick check under the pillow, and the gun that was placed there was quickly discarded. Sephiroth had other plans on his mind than a bullet into his brain. Thankfully, Elena was sleeping on her side with both her hands near her face, which made the next step of his plans easy to execute. Swiftly and silently, he looped the tie around both of her delicate wrists and tied them together. The knot was such that it was now slack, but the moment Elena woke up and tried to part her hands, the knot would be pulled tight.

Now, moving on to the _fun_ part of his plan....  
  
Sephiroth kissed her on her forehead, cheeks, and lips; so softly that she did not stir. His too-big T-shirt exposed a pale shoulder of hers, which he also kissed gently and followed by a quick lick. Having pinned her against the wall previously, Sephiroth was well aware that Elena had the curves that would make being a Honey Bee a very viable second career for the blonde. He was not too rushed to find out exactly how her curves looked uncovered, however; he was going to take his time. What was she going to do, anyway? Wake up and screech at him? Well okay, she _would_ but that was going to be part of the good time, too. To hear how those initial outraged yells would slowly but surely turn into mews of surrender, and before long the whimpers of approval.  
  
His lips went on exploring, headed southward. Over the curve and concaves of her bosom, the waning of her slim waist followed by the waxing of her hips. He curiously lifted the hem of his t-shirt, and smirked to himself when he saw the innocent white cotton panties that she was wearing underneath. She may not have gotten into bed dressed to impress, but her choice of sleeping attire had certainly turned the SOLDIER on. Sephiroth slid down the bed as he nudged her thighs apart. Luck was on his side, for Elena mumbled in her sleep and helpfully flopped onto her back, making it easier for the silver to position himself between her legs. He pushed the t-shirt up her thighs, then his mouth was at the junction of her legs, his tongue pressing against the soft fabric. He took his time to explore, breathing in the scent of her growing desire. As his tongue continued its mission, Elena's dreams surely must be taking a turn for the erotic. Her eyelids fluttered, her lips parted as she sighed softly, and of course... she was getting wet. And no, it was not just from Sephiroth's tongue probing and drawing lazy circles on her panties. He could _taste_ her.  
  
The silver lifted her hips slightly off the bed, positioning himself so that he could look at her still-sleeping face as his tongue continued its mission. He was waiting, waiting Elena to reach the apex of her pleasure and wake up. She was getting close; her breathing had quickened, her head thrown back, and there was a gathering tension in the lower half of her body. Ah, there was it, the moment he was waiting for. Her eyes fluttered open, though her gaze was unfocused and unseeing still. At that instant, his fingers nudged her panties aside and he drove his tongue deep into her. Her body was too far gone, even the sudden change of pace could not stop the orgasm from happening. As she thrashed about to the waves of pleasure, however, Sephiroth knew it was a short-lived, rather unsatisfactory climax precisely because of the unexpected change. Just the way he wanted it; this was nothing more than a first taste of what was to come, after all.  
  
Elena’s body shook as the orgasm ran through its course, but she was soon looking down at the mako-green eyes and signature smirk between her legs, a confused expression on her flushed face as she tried to piece together what was happening. She knew she went to bed at home, and she was – _check_ , still at home. She knew she had gone to bed alone, and she was – _check_ , definitely not alone. Ergo…

“DID YOU BREAK INTO MY APARTMENT?” The blonde Turk yelped in indignation. The Turks were the one broke into places, not the other way around! Predictably, she sat up and tried to swing a punch at the Sephiroth, but the knot did its job. Elena found her wrists anchored to one another and she gave another shriek of outrage. “DID YOU FUCKING TIE ME—”

  
With a laugh, Sephiroth was on top of her, pushing her back down into the mattress as he smashed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. As his tongue slipped into her sweet mouth, his hands were slipping underneath the t-shirt to tease her nipples until they hardened into little excited buds. He pushed a knee against between her legs, letting the friction created by her own wriggling to push herself further onward the path of submission. When Elena was gasping for breath, only then did he pull back to let her take in some much needed air.

“You broke into my gym locker and stole one of my t-shirts,” he said without preamble, as if that alone was sufficient explanation for why the First Class SOLDIER was in the Turk’s apartment at two in the morning, with his tongue intimately between her legs.

“And you think that means you can budge in here and… and…” Elena’s face was flushed, as she could _feel_ the evidence of her desire seep through her own panties and onto the general’s jeans.  
  
“Fine! Geez, you could have knocked on my door and I’ll give your stupid shirt back, if it is that precious to you. You know, I **was** planning on returning it tomorrow, exactly where I found it." And with it smelling like the little bombshell herself no less."  
  
The way his mako-green were was staring down her, however, struck a slight nerve with the blonde. And yet at the same time... it _kindled_ something she thought she had buried deep away. Clicking her tongue, she looked up at him with challenge in her eyes. "You know... you could take a picture and it would last longer.." she drawled as she discreetly tested the binding he'd so kindly placed her in.

“Oh, you don’t fool me,” he said with a careless shrug, that damned smile still on his handsome face. “I am aware of the rituals that you females like to do – pilfering articles of clothing from your partners, like some serial killer collecting trophies. And since you’re already sleeping in my t-shirt….” he wriggled an eyebrow suggestively.

“No,” Elena’s eyes grew wide.

“Yes,” Sephiroth mimicked her by widening his feline eyes too.  
  
“Wait,” she protested. “I don’t, that’s not why I took it, your damned shirt…” her words were falling from her tongue faster than her brain could process them. Not to mention, Sephiroth’s fingers were pinching her nipples and his cursed knee was still wedged between her legs. “It was just revenge, my tie, you took it, for my tie, I don’t take shirts from my bed mates, I mean, I don’t eve—” she snapped her mouth shut then. There was no way in hell that Elena was going to admit her secret to, of all people, this insufferable cocky bastard even though his muscular chest was a delight to press against no wait—  
  
“Lies,” he accused with a playful nip to her lower lip. Even if the blonde had shared her secret, the general would think it but a story to try and dissuade him from his devious plans. Why would Sephiroth even guess that her secret was true? Elena was beautiful and deadly capable with her fair share of admirers. He had no doubt that she had a selection of lovers eager to satisfy her every whim. He could not have been more wrong, of course, but Sephiroth did not know that, and Elena did not enlighten him.

Sephiroth moved down the Turk’s body, lifting the t-shirt to expose a breast as he took the nipple into his mouth. As his tongue lavished attention on the tip, his hand was sliding down between her legs. Elena ached her back with a breathy scream as he easily pressed a finger, then two, into her. The blonde pleasured herself, of course, but there was nothing quite like having another person’s warm fingers stroking the core of her desire. And when it was the elegant elongated fingers of the silver general, who certainly knew what he was doing as he slid a third finger into Elena, curling them to seek out that special spot within her inner walls. She struggled against the tie, tugging at the SOLDIER’s moon-kissed locks which he returned with a gentle bite to her nipple. She yelped and ceased her counter-attack, at least temporarily, her thighs trembling as Sephiroth coaxed her towards climax again.

The silver moved upwards to plant a row of red marks across her collarbone, as his fingers worked their magic. Elena was tossing her head from side to side, mumbling incoherently as her body was losing control once more. Sephiroth closed his eyes, a slight frown of concentration creasing his forehead and he waited, waiting once more for the point whereby Elena’s body surrendered to his fingers. When she did, he pulled his fingers away, earning a howl of protest from the blonde at the once-again interrupted climax, where there was a sort of physical release but utterly no satisfaction.

“Bastard,” she spat out, her jaw clenched as she looked into his eyes with rage in hers. But before he could retort, she quickly changed tracks. She had to get him to stop all this and to leave her alone, before… before… “Please, let’s talk, I need you to understand something,” she said in a rush.

“Since you asked so nicely, we shall, just let me get comfortable,” he said agreeably, to Elena's immerse surprise. So, Sephiroth was capable of being reasonable after all, she thought to herself as he lifted himself away from her and removed his knee from between her legs. But any positive feelings she might have had for his sudden change of heart quickly dissipated when she heard him unzip his jeans. Instinctively she drew her knees together and curled her legs inward to her body as Sephiroth removed his pants, but that was playing right into Sephiroth’s calculations. The silver twisted her lower body to the side and hooked her legs over his left thigh, giving him easy access to her dripping pink wetness. Elena froze as felt something hard brush against her nether lips. This was when she should protest, shout out that she had not had been with anyone in the last decade, and he better not _dare_ –

“Please,” was all that slipped forth from her trembling lips, and that was in a low throaty mew. ' **Please stop** ' was what her mind wanted to say, but her body had totally different ideas. “ _Please_ ,” she repeated, looking up at the general with wide doe-like eyes as her fingers dug into the pillow she was lying on.

With a rather satisfied smug smile, Sephiroth guided the tip of his erection into her sex. They both gasped in unison at that delicious first contact, which sent shudders up both their backs. The Turk squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of further invasion of her tenderness, but.... there was none. The general thrusted his hips in a tightly controlled manner, ensuring that the head of his manhood was all that Elena was going to get for the time being. Another step of his plan to edge this stubborn feral gremlin until she submitted to him.

Elena buried her face into her hands as she groaned with frustration. Even just the _fucking tip_ of Sephiroth’s member was driving her crazy, after the long absence she had. She tried to rock her own hips in the attempt to draw more of him into her, but of course he had anticipated this counter move. Sephiroth dug his fingers into her hips, where bruises were already blossoming. Elena sunk her teeth into her palms to stifle her whimpers, determined not to give the dastardly silver the satisfaction of knowing how he was affecting her. “So, you wanted to discuss something?” Sephiroth spoke up then, his expression wicked but with an exaggerated serenity, as if they were merely sitting in the Shinra cafeteria shooting the breeze. As if he was not aware that he was on her bed, barely fucking her with _just the tip_ of his manhood.

“Fuck you,” she spat back immediately with a gasp, followed closely by a groan as she realised what she had said.

“I am pretty sure **I** am the one doing the fucking here,” he laughed as he leaned down to tease her nipples with his tongue once more.

As Sephiroth was occupied with her chest, however, Elena saw an opportunity and immediately seized it. She started tearing away at the knot in her tie with her teeth, struggling to concentrate even as the silver continued to rock his hips. She broke through the knot as Sephiroth broke down her defences again with a well-placed thumb on the bundle of nerves between her legs. As the tie slid free from her wrists, it was Elena’s turn to crackle with laughter even though her head was still spinning from her climax.

Sephiroth grunted with surprise when Elena launched her counter assault; her legs swung into his stomach as she dragged him down sharply by his hair. As his back hit the bed, she was straddling him with a most determined lustful look on her flushed face. He looked up at her with slight admiration at the way she turned the tables on him, and took in a sharp breath as Elena’s hands were wrapped around his length, guiding him into her. 

Being thoroughly aroused and wet, Elena managed to take half of him within her sheath before her inner walls protested, and she squeezed her eyes shut a spasm of pain rocked her body. It did not matter how turned on she was; it _has_ been a long while and it _had_ to be Sephiroth that broke this decade of dry spell with his... his... well the general was two meters tall and both his gloves and shoes had to be custom made so _you_ do the fucking math with your filthy imagination.

Elena bit the inside of her cheeks with a whimper of frustration. Damnation but she was _not_ going to let herself be teased anymore, she’ll force herself to take all of him if she had t— her eyes fluttered opened when she felt the SOLDIER sit up and hold her hips, almost tenderly. “Lean back a bit,” he said softly, without a trace of teasing, as he shifted himself beneath her. With her hands on his broad shoulders, she allowed herself to be positioned and then guided down further on his erection. Her breath hitched as she felt herself take more of him; the slight angle did help, after all. Digging her nails into his skin, she pushed herself until all of him was insider her. Her little cry of triumph intermingled with his shudder of pleasure, as he wrapped both arms around her, his fingers sliding under the t-shirt she was still wearing to press against her bare skin.

“Take your time,” he licked at her neck and the back of her ear as he stayed completely still. Sephiroth could see it on her face; Elena was in pain, even if that burning sensation was wrapped around the delightful feeling of being full of him. She won this round, with that very clever move on pinning him down, and in any case he had a Plan B up his sleeve. He could let her be in charge for this one time.

Elena hissed at the general, but she did take her time. She moved against him awkwardly a couple of times, having to stop with a whine as his length stretched her out. He was maybe the biggest that she had, who knew, it’s not like she kept a catalogue of her past conquests. But she rode through the pain which gradually dissolved into the utterly satisfying feeling of having such a generous length to play with. She rocked her hips more urgently as she got used to his size, determined to finish with a full-priced-no-discount-no-coupon-code orgasm, after what he had put her through earlier. Sephiroth helpfully thrusted upwards in sync with her movements, short and sharp movements calculated for the pleasure of the blonde alone. One arm around her waist kept her steady as she bounced more frantically up and down on him, while the other snaked down their joined bodies to between her legs. His fingers played with her even as his manhood filled her, all to ensure that she was indeed not going to be short-charged this time round.

“FUCK,” Elena came with a yell, slamming herself down on the silver one more time as pleasure rippled through her body. She wound her arms around his neck, clawing at his back as she rode the peak of her climax. Her thighs tensed against his body with a shudder as she gasped and gave herself over to losing control. She knew she did not have to worry about maintaining balance, for Sephiroth was holding her securely, anchoring her trembling body to him.

Eventually she calmed down, still clinging onto the general, and let herself relax in his embrace to savour the lingering feeling of her orgasm. Well, she had that for about seven seconds before Sephiroth carried forth his Plan B, which was to hold her in place as he started to thrust into her. Not the shallow and controlled movements of earlier, but at a fairly brutal pace as he slammed and withdrew almost his entire member in and out of her wetness.

“Wai— what are y—” she asked incredulously as she felt her inner walls get stretched out again, and that feeling of being absolutely full sapping away her executive functions. She pulled back to look into Sephiroth’s face, and frowned when she saw that he had that arrogant smile that she wanted to slap clean off his face. Before she could lift an arm, however, he had pulled her backwards by a shoulder in a rather sharp movement. The sudden change caused Elena’s hands to fly backwards to steady herself by placing her palms on his thighs. Again, it was all going according to plan; **his** plan. At this new angle, Sephiroth could thrust into her without mercy, driving her breathless.

“Why stop at one?” he said with a sharp laugh, his hands firm on her hips. “Two is always better than one, doncha think?” as if to drive home the point, his fingers once again between her legs, although this time he was neither gentle nor teasing. Instead, his punishing pace was intended to overwhelm the blonde into a back-to-back orgasm. Elena could only close her eyes, grip onto his thighs for dear life and sanity and let herself be overcome with a second full-blown orgasm mere minutes after the first.

Sephiroth caught her limp body before she smacked face-first into the mattress, chuckling as he laid her down onto the bed. The fucker did not even sound the tiniest bit out of breath. Panting and slightly out of it, the blonde was only vaguely aware that the silver had left the bed. She had not quite decided if she liked that development or not, when he was returned with a bottle of water taken from her fridge. He helped her to a seating position and to take in the much needed hydration, and she was especially grateful for the coolness down her scratchy throat.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Again, she spoke too soon. When would you ever learn, Elena?

No sooner had her expression of gratitude left her pink lips that Sephiroth’s fingers were between her legs again. His **cold** as fuck fingers. No, wait, _what the hell_ , he was holding onto an ice cube?! Elena arched her back at the sudden change in temperature as he slid the ice along her nether lips. “DAMN Y—” she cried out but interrupted her curse with another shriek as Sephiroth slid an icy cold digit into her. It did not take long for the ice cube to melt away into nothingness, dissolved into the fiery heat of her sex; and for Sephiroth’s fingers to regain its warmth as he fingered her into her sixth orgasm of the evening.

Her next few climaxes floated by in a blurry haze to Elena, for she was tired out and overwhelmed. But for her sake, let us count the ways she came: the seventh was up against the wall, the position where the silver had first kissed her so many weeks ago. She had wrapped her arms around him, sinking her teeth into his shoulders as he moved against her. The eight happened when he was taking her from behind, as she was lying prone and exhausted onto the bed. But she was not too tired to press shamelessly back against him, her hands reaching back to tug at his silky hair as he returned teeth marks on her pale shoulders. The ninth was especially fun, for Sephiroth had sat her down on his lap, facing her away from him. With his length buried within her tightness, he sat without moving as he coaxed the orgasm out of her with only his fingers between her legs and playing with her breasts.

The tenth, the last of the night, found Elena on her back on her bed with Sephiroth between her thighs in the tried-and-true missionary position. The silver cupped her face in his palms, bearing his weight on his elbows as he rocked his hips at a steady pace. He was kissing her, his lips slanting over hers again and again, swallowing her whispered protests. She was too tired, she could not possibly come again, and she was going to faint… Sephiroth kissed all of it away as he pushed on, not letting up a single bit. Gaia knows how much time has elapsed but if one were to look at Sephiroth, one might get the impression that they were just starting their bout with Eros. Damn him and his mako-enhanced endurance, Elena cursed inwardly as her body submitted to his ministrations, and she blacked out after a soft whimper. They are not called la petite morts for nothing, you know.

When she came to, she found that the silver had ( _finally!_ ) removed her ill-gotten t-shirt, and wiped down her body with a warm towel from her bathroom. Through half-lidded eyes, she looked on disbelievingly as the general went to his gym bag that she was not aware he had left out by her bedroom door, and _retrieved an exact replica of the damned t-shirt he was so offended that she had stolen from him_. To add insult to injury, Sephiroth slipped the fresh t-shirt over her head before tucking her into bed. She would remember to yell at him tomorrow for this, Elena promised drowsily to herself as sleep quickly clawed at the tattered remains of her consciousness. She was fully asleep with a corner of her lip curled up into a satisfied smile, even before Sephiroth had left her bedroom.

**[-------epilogue-------]**

_**in the afterglow  
** _ _**one more time - the eleventh  
** _ _**private parts hailstorm** _

  


_[Artwork by FatalAmbition / @TacticalxKiller on twitter]_  



End file.
